Cas gets a cold
by mycroftsbooty
Summary: Castiel wakes up feeling sick and Dean takes care of him. Human!Cas, Destiel-ish. it's a OS, I'm sorry it's so short friends


Hi friends!

This is my first time writing a fanfic, and also my first time writing something in English because it's not my first language. I know this has been done many times, but yeah I felt inspired idk

Enjoy, I guess

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

When Cas woke up this morning, he knew something wasn't right with his vessel's body, but he just couldn't place it. It's only when he got up for the first time and almost fell down that he knew something really wasn't right. He felt weak, which would be normal since he had only gone mortal for a few months, but also achy. He didn't know what to do and decided to just quietly go back to bed.

Dean had been up for 2 hours, and it was now 11am. He knew Sam was awake and up in his room, but since he had gotten up, he hadn't seen Cas at all and it worried him, so he decided to go and check up on him.

Once in from of Castiel's room, he knocked once carefully, in case Cas was still asleep, which he doubted. When no response came, he knocked once again and entered the room, only to find the man asleep all tangled in his sheets, and looking pale and sweaty. _That's definitely not good_, he thought.

"Cas, buddy, wake up" he whispered, trying to shake him awake. "Cas, man, come on" he repeated when he didn't budge.

Castiel finally started to wake up after being shaken some more, and he felt worse than when he went back to sleep earlier in the morning.

"Dean ?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep, "could you please stop shaking me I am not liking this at the moment" he said.

He only had one eye open, and Dean could see on his face that even this seemed to be taking a lot of strength. _Oh man_, he thought, _don't tell me he got sick_.

"Hey buddy, you feelin' okay ?" he asked. The look Castiel managed to give him with only one eye opened told him that it was stupid to ask since he didn't look okay at all. "Tell me what's wrong", he asked again.

"I don't know, my vessel's body was aching when I tried to get up earlier, so I thought it would be wiser to lie down again and I fell asleep and now I feel like I've just fought a war" he answered Dean. _Yep, he's sick_, Dean thought again.

"Okay man, I'm gonna touch your forehead to see if you're running a fever" he warned him, before starting to feel the former angel's forehead. It was burning hot. "Wow", he exclaimed, "okay, you've got a fever, just stay here we need to get it down, don't take off the covers even if you're really hot okay?" he told him, and Castiel nodded, feeling to weak to actually speak. "I think it's just a cold, don't worry about it" he reassured Cas.

Dean left the room and went into Sam's room to tell him not to disturb Cas because the poor guy was sick, and then went to the kitchen to pour juice into a glass and to take out some crackers because he needed him to eat and drink something to gain some strength back. He put everything on a tray, and went to the bathroom where all the drugs were and took out a tablet of Paracetamol. He then took everything to Cas' room and sat down next to him.

"Okay, do you think you can straighten up by yourself ?" he asked the man, and when he shook his head no, he helped him do so by putting his hands under his armpits. When Castiel was finally sitting, he gave him two crackers to eat, and forced them into his mouth when he refused, telling him that if he had to feed him himself, he would do it. Then he gave him a couple of Paracetamol and the juice to drink with it. "You should feel better in an hour or so, you can sleep some more if you want" he said. When he started to get up again, he felt a hand on his forearm, and looked up at Cas.

"Thank you, Dean", Cas said, "you didn't have to do this"

"Are you kidding me" Dean replied, "it didn't bother me to help and, and you needed it"

"Dean", Cas continued, "do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep ?"

Dean hesitated a little before answering yes, and finally lying down next to Cas, his arms folded behind his head. Castiel saw it as an invitation and moved closer to Dean's body, whispering one last "thank you" before falling asleep, lying against Dean, who fell asleep ten minutes after him.

They both woke up two hours later, Cas' head resting on Dean's chest. "I apologize, Dean" he said when he realized. "No worries, man" replied Dean, smiling down at him. "Are you feeling any better ?" he asked, and Castiel replied that yes, he felt better thanks to Dean. "I owe you one, Dean Winchester" he told the green eyed man, before closing his eyes again, feeling relaxed by the warmth of their bodies.

They both fell asleep again, and when Sam went to check up on them to see if Cas was okay now, he saw them lying together. He smirked to himself and muttered "it was about damn time".

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes or non-sense or something

See ya!


End file.
